What the heck celebi!?
It was my birthday, I had finally gotten my first pokemon game. And my first Gameboy, I put the pokemon game in, The cartridge was blank, Only the sticker of a celebi was on it, Not knowing what to expect, I was bursting with exitement! I put the game in and started the game up, A celebi dashed across the screen, The menu screen popped up with the name "Pokemon celebi edition" I quickly selected new game, I was met with the normal intro of professor oak telling me the normal stuff, But he always says something about "Celebi" I chose girl for obvious reasons, And named my character MORGAN to match my name, I was infront of the tall grass, I had my pokegear and everything! Just not a pokemon. I walked into the tall grass, A pokemon hand shoved me back and professor oak did not show up, A celebi flew out of the tall grass and came back carrying professor oak, He looked diffrent though, His eyes are gone, He is bleeding, His lab coat is cut and torn, And his hair is ripped out! Celebi just has a happy icon above its head and text appears saying "I killed him for you!" I started to feel sick, Celebi just tilted its head and a curious icon went above its head and it said "You dont like it?" I said to my gameboy "No! Its not that celebi its just... I dont like to use dead people as decorations!" Celebi just hugged my sprite and said "Its okay MORGAN, I forgive you!" A heart appeared above the celebi's head, It gave me a masterball, And i caught it! "Wow!" I thought, "My very first pokemon!" My heart skipped a beat as celebi did a joyful cry, "Do you love me?" I nodded at my gameboy and said happily "I do love you celebi! I do!" Celebi did another joyful cry, I walked around in the tall grass for a while, No pokemon. "Where's all the pokemon?" I asked celebi. "I killed them all! Look at my level!" I looked at her level, She was the highest level pokemon i had ever seen! "Wow celebi! Thats amazing! Im impressed!" Celebi did a happy cry, And hugged my sprite, A few days later i had 3 new pokemon, A ponyta named flame (Male ponyta) A pikachu named thunder (Female pikachu) And an Umbreon named Darkness (Male umbreon), I was glad i had my little buddy celebi! I soon got my own little egg, My celebi bumped into my sprite gently and then ran off, "Celebi!? Where are you!?" I searched the whole forest for her, She was gone. I started to cry, Celebi was my first pokemon! I couldnt loose it! "CELEBI COME BACK!!!" I yelled to my gameboy, Eyes filled with tears, The time i was done crying it was time for bed, I saved my game and turned the gameboy off, I had an odd dream though, I was in the middle of a dark forest, My pokemon, Gone, All those dead NPCs around me, As zombies! I looked on my belt, No pokeballs, Just the belt... I screamed "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!" Suddenly, A little green blur rushed around the zombies, Making them dizzy, Then suddenly fell down, Dead, Standing infront of me, Was my little celebi! "Oh celebi, I thought you left me forever!" I got on my knees, Celebi jemped into my arms and hugged me, Then i woke up. I quickly turned on my gameboy and the egg was gone! Celebi was back, Though, Every time i had an egg, Celebi would just bump into my sprite gently and fly off, Then fly back without the egg! I soon got really mad, And yelled at my gameboy "WHAT THE HECK CELEBI!?" Celebi then had a sad expression and a sad cry was heard, "Im sorry MORGAN... I was just.... SOOO HUNGRY!" Celebi cried, "You never fed me and the eggs looked so tasty! I even let your pokemon flame, Thunder, And darkness have some!" Celebi said sadly, "Im sorry celebi, Im sorry...." The same kept going on, Celebi kept stealing the eggs even when i DO feed all my pokemon, And i keep yelling "WHAT THE HECK CELEBI!?" Then one day, Celebi ran away for good, I started to run through all the routes and towns, "CELEBI!? CELEBI!? CELEBIII!?" I cried out, My eyes filled with tears as i kept running around, All my pokemon just kept yelling "WHAT THE HECK CELEBI!?" Over and over again, I saved my game and turned off the gameboy, I fell asleep, The next day i checked my pokemon game for my dearest celebi, Celebi was there, All my other pokemon, Gone, I followed a blood trail, And there they where, Flame, Thunder, And darkness all where laying on the ground, Bleeding out. "I dont even care about them... They hated you so much celebi," I cried, "They wanted me to die... But now.... We can be together..... FOREVER....." The screen faded to black and it came back, My sprite was chained to the wall with flame, Thunder, And darkness, "Y-You left us.... T-To die....." They whined, Celebi had a knife, Cutting my sprite open, "Dont worry MORGAN, I will end your pain, Then we can be together forever!" My eyes filled up with tears, "C-Celebi.... W-Why are you doing this...?" I was about to choke on my tears, "Oh MORGAN, I just want to be happy..... Dont you love me...?" Celebi cried, "I d-did..... Love you..... But now i dont......" Celebi growled and her eyes filled with rage, "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Celebi's eyes filled up with tears, She threw the knife away and threw my sprite to the other side of the room, "YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" Celebi kicked my character, My sprites final words where "What the heck celebi...!?" Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Paukymaun Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Wall of Text Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE